Someone's Missing
by Kosuke
Summary: Tohru runs into a mysterious character.
1. The mall

Someone missing.

Hey this is my first story please read and review. Tell the truth with your reviews. If you have any ideas e-mail them to me and I'll fit them into a chapter or ill fit it into another story. Thanks.

--

i do not own fruit basket or any of the characters ( darn i want those boys.), i do own Sarawareta the name of the store, Hitosarai Otokonoko.

torhu, yuki, and kyou are walking to the mall when they get there kyou starts saugesting we got to the sports center, but yuki denies and says we should go to the garden store. torhu not wanting to really get between them says why don't we just split up and meet back here in 45 min. they all agreed and torhu reminded them to watch where they walk.

torhus very happy now everyone is not yelling so she goes into a store called Sarawareta. she walks in and everything goes black then a light turns on in the corner and then comes out a young guy, he has black tossled hair, a thin face, was about 5 ft. 11 in., and is skinny but strong. he's wearing black cargo pants and a tight camo shirt.

torhu walks in a little bit further and asks the guy what his name was. he replied " Hitosarai Otokonoko." as he took a couple steps forward.

"what kind of a store is this hitosarai" asked torhu. wondering since the only light was coming from the corner.

"please call me hito, and its a trinket store" he replied with and evilish hint in his eye. In awww torhu doesnt notice the hint of evil.

torhu being very excited "where are all the trinkets" cause she still could not see the trinkets.

" they are on the shelves right there, there, and there" pointing to random spots. he walked of to another side of the room and flipped a switch and then all these neon light come on.

" now can you see them" asking hito. torhu turns to face the shelves and there she saw the most beautiful bracelets, necklaces, rings, earrings, etc. it was amazing.

torhu being so shocked to see all of this here she didn't notice that hito was walking closer and closer with every second.

torhu finally spoke up right when she noticed that hito was coming up to her " how much for 3 rings and a bracelet." thinking about how nice these trinkets were and how she could surprise shigure, yuki, and kyou with presents.

"um... um... that will be five dollars." said hito just wanting to sell her something, anything at this point.

"Ahhhh are you serious hito 5" said torhu so hyped up because of the price. she went to the shelve and picked 3 rings, an orange-yellow for kyou, a purple for yuki, and a blackish grey for shigure. and then she went to another shelve to pick out a bracelet, she finally picked a light rainbow looking one.

she walked over to hito to pay him when " oh look at this its filthy" said hito. hito took the braclet and took it over to a little table in the corner.

without torhu noticing he slipped a tracking device on the braclet and then gave it back to torhu. torhu put on the braclet and then gave hito 5 dollars and left the store.

hey sorry about this this is not the end of the chapter i just wanted to see how it was going to come out, so if you want me to finish it then tell me in the reveiw.


	2. Next day

Someone Missing.

Hey, hope u liked part1. sorry for the cliff hanger... (sounding like torhu.) ok now the desclaimer...

DESCLAIMER: i dont own fruits basket, (actually i own the first 26 episodes but u know wat i mean) i do not own any of the characters either so don't sue me. i do own Sarawareta ( the wierd jewelry store), and Hitosari Otokonoko,

--

Tohru happy about buying gifts for everyone went down to the other side of the mall to the gift wrapery. she got all the gifts all wrapped up and pretty like, she took a glance at her watch and turned to walk back to the meeting spot when WHAM!

tohru had just ran into hito. hito looked up and went to pick up the gifts. he then went to help tohru up. hito extended his hand to help her up, but all she did was stare up at him, then he said "well are you ok or do i need to call the hospital?"

tohru shook her head and took his hand, "oh thank you, i'm handa tohru. sorry for running into u like that." hito hands tohru the gifts and says "oh its alright are u ok?" "yes, i'm fine."

tohru starts to walk off but then falls down. hito turns around and helps her up. "where are you going?" asked hito. tohru says "i'm trying to meet my friends back in the middle of the mall. why?"

hito carelessly says "i'll help you back if you want." tohru looks at him smiling "no it's ok." "no it's not i'll help to the middle then your friends can take it form there ok." hito says trying to help.

"ok" tohru says giving up. "put your arm over my shoulder." hito says, torhu does what shes told and then hito hands the gifts to her and holds her arm so she won't fall down or back.

10 min. later. "where is that dumb girl, she probaly got lost or something." kyou says with impaitentness. "why don't you be more paitient baka neko." says yuki calmly. (i want them both.)

"say that to my face you damn rat." kyou have says, half yells. heads start to turn. yuki walks up to kyou and gets so close their noses almost touch, then he says, "why don't you be more paitient, baka neko."

then out of nowhere they hear tohru calling their names. they turn to see tohru with a guy that has black tossled hair and is about 5 ft. and 11 in. tall, wearing black cargo pants and a tight camo shirt. her arm is still around the guy and he's still holding it.

they run up to her. "who the heck is this." kyou screamed. "yea tohru who is this" yuki saying calmer then kyou.

"well this is hitosari otokonoko. he works at Sarawareta, i bought some things from the store and went to get them wraped. as i went to head towards the meeting spot i ran into him and fell back, he offered to help me back to you guys because i hurt my ankle." said tohru smiling the whole time. "WHEW!" yuki and koyu both said at the same time. hito just standing there with tohru thinking (anything in italic is a thought.) _Hmmmmm i wonder what i should do, i could stay here with this girl or dump her with these guys and walk off. i think i'll just leave her for now._ "well whatever here you go," placing tohru in kyou's arms "i'm gonna leave now." he turned and did a little over the shoulder whatever wave.

Kyou and yuki just stood there in awww as hito walked away. "bye hito" tohru yells "and thank you." kyou is just standing there with tohru in his arms, _i can't believe he would just grrrr... that ticks me off but why? but wait a min. he just put her in my arms like that, and i'm still holding her... i like her but does she feel the same way? ohhhh crap that rat is saying something to me._

"what" kyou says snapping out of his thoughts. "i ws just saying that tohru should be more careful, and that you need to stop satring off into space." yuki stated.

"oh just shut up you damn mouse." he started to move which made tohru slip a bit. and then tohru grabbed kyou around the neck so she wouldn't fall "ahhhhh..." she screamed. then kyou remembered he was holding tohru.

he relifted her to were she won't slip and she was still holding on to kyou, "tohru it's ok your just fine i won't let you fall." kyou said lovingly.

Tohru lightened her grip and "thank you kyou." she said queitly. kyou blushed and then thats when yuki said come on we should be heading home. so yuki started walking and then kyou still carring tohru said "don't worry you won't fall while i'm here holding you."

30-40 min. later they arrived at home where kyou gave tohru to yuki and went to go call hatori.

_why did kyou just do that when he could have easily put her down on the couch. why did he and why did i let him... it must be because of my feelings for tohru..._

yuki walked over to the couch and layed tohru down. "is there anything i can do for you tohru?" yuki said helpingly. "no its ok yuki i'm fine thanks for putting me on the couch." she said grasicously.

kyou comes into the room and says "hatori will be here in a few min." he said as he went to the chair next to the couch and sat down.

"no, no, no, i'm ok, i'll be fine." tohru says fastly. not wanting her friends to worry. "oh by the way thank you kyou for carrying me home."

"whatever, it would have taken us hours if someone didn't carry you home." kyou pointed out.

15 min. later hatori showed up.

"well from looking at your ankle you shouldn't be on it for at least 2-3 weeks, you should either be on crutches or someone will have to carry you. stay off that leg, and don't try jumping on one leg either." after hatori explained to tohru what she should and shouldn't do he left.

--

Not much of a chapter but gotta work up to the climax. so review please and i'll start the next chapter. AND big thanks to the person who read the first chapter today and my inspiration, Furubachobits2600 (aka: fuzzibone). check out her stories to their GOOD. oh and one last thing before i leave to write chapter 3, i love the fruit basket guys.


End file.
